Sasuke Baby Daddy HoylightHikari
by Aniwolfgirl
Summary: Here's a Sasuke baby daddy request from my Quizilla account for HolylightHikari. I felt like posting it here as well.


name:Hikari Aino  
>age:16<br>personality:sweet,kind,caring,a little shy(around her crush),nice,quiet,friendly,sometime lonely and innocent  
>looks:black hair(font hair is like Hinata but a little hair length is a little long to half of her back and wearing blue ribbon on both side of her hair),brown innocent eyes,her skin is a little body is curve like hourglass,her chest size is height is 5'1 and weight is outfit are kimono(cute style and length is to her knee),her headband is on her neck and her sandal is like Hinata wear in shippuden.<br>family:dead  
>job (rank if ninja):it up to you-Chunin<br>village:it up to you-Snow Village then Leaf Village  
>crush:Sasuke Uchiha (shippuden)<br>do they stay together:yes  
>how may children:twin boy &amp; girl<br>their names:Daisuke and Kotone  
>who they look like:boy-like him but with my eyes color &amp; girl-almost like me with his eyes color<br>(and anything else you would like me to add):can you put some flashbacks(like how she met sasuke or something) and an epilogue when they are adult?

You looked into his eyes and felt a sadness come over you. The pain of losing someone yet again. His eyes were full of hate and those cold eyes of his tore into your brown innocent ones. "Sasuke." you said in a small whisper. His eyes changed to the crimson red of the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan. You hated the Sharingan it scared you and you had a good reason.

_Flashback_

_"Run Hikari!" your mother yelled to you as a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds and a straw hat with a bell on it was towering over her in the kitchen of your house in the Hidden Snow Village._

_You ran outside the sky was dark as if they were full of sorrow about what was happening to the village. As you ran as far and as fast as you could all you could remember were those hateful crimson red eyes. _

_End flashback_

You shook your head at the flashback. That was the day the entire Snow Village and it's people but you had died. The Leaf Village kindly took you in and there you had lived a pretty normal life, became a ninja, made friends, passed the Chunin exams.

_Flashback_

_"Everyone this is Hikari Aino. She came from the Snow Village. Please make her feel welcome" Iruka sensei said to his class at the academy. "Hi." they all said together. You took a seat next to a boy with short blue-black hair and onyx eyes. He wore a blue top and white pants. You just observed him and looked away blushing as he looked over at you. "Hikari, right?" the boy asked. "Yeah that's me." you replied. "Wasn't the Snow Village destroyed a few days ago by one ninja?" he asked curiously. Everyone in the class turned to you including Iruka sensei waiting for your answer. "Yeah. I'm the last survivor of the village. A man with red hateful eyes came and killed everyone but my mum helped me escape." you said feeling upset. "So your like me then. I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the way." he said to you looking at you and smiling a little bit._

_End flashback_

"Sasuke. Please don't do this. You know I don't want to fight you but it is my mission." You said to him with tears forming. "I know you cannot fight me Hikari. Ever since you confessed your feelings. I know you won't fight me." He said looking in your eyes with hate.

_Flashback _

_"Sasuke, please don't leave for that snake Orochimaru. Your the bestest friend I've ever had since I lost everyone at home and I think I'm in love with you." You said to Sasuke at the gates after Sakura had confronted him and he knocked her out. Tears were forming in your eyes as you waited for an answer. "I'm sorry Hikari but I have to get stronger. Goodbye." he kissed you softly on the lips and left you standing there._

_End flashback_

"Why do you hate me so much Sasuke?" You asked as the tears that you held back broke through and began falling down your fair face. "Hikari. It's not you I hate. It's the Leaf Village. Itachi was ordered to kill the Uchiha clan by them!" he shouted at you. You had flinched at the anger in his voice. You were familiar with the Uchiha clan massacre and you were completely shocked to think that someone could order someone to do such a thing. "Please Sasuke don't let innocent people suffer because of a few people. They knew and still know nothing of it. You will never clear your brothers' name by following the path your taking now. Please Sasuke let me help you." You begged him. The time the two of you stood there just looking into each others eyes seem to go on forever. Then finally Sasuke made a move by dropping his weapon. He advanced towards you. Placing both his hands on the side of your cheeks he brought you in kissing you softly and passionatly. You were shocked by his actions but started to kiss back. One thing led to another and soon enough both of you found yourselves in your tent panting, naked, clothes thrown over the place and you cuddled up in Sasukes' arms.

You allowed sleep to take over as you fell asleep in his warm, secure arms.

You awoke in the morning surprised he was still there. "Hello my sweetheart." he said to you as you looked up at his dark onyx eyes. You could see they were filled with something other than hate. They had love and lust in them. You smiled at him and cuddled closer to him not wanting this moment to end. "Hikari I must go now but I would like to keep meeting you in secret. This same spot every night." Sasuke said to you. "Yes of course." you said and nodded you head. He then kissed you once more on the lips then got up put his clothes on and gathered his belongings and left.

It had been four months since you and Sasuke spent your first night together. You two never had the time to be as intimate as that night with all the missions you two had. You were on your way back from your meeting with Sasuke and you began to feel dizzy and the urge to puke got stronger. The ground beneath you bagan to sway as you entered the gates unseen. As you walked along the road thats when your vision faded and darkness consumed you.

Beep beep

You awoke to an annoying beeping sound that was driving you nuts. The room was white and the bed sheets were too. As you sat up in the bed you guessed you were in the Leaf Village hospital. Just then Sakura walked in with a clipboard in her hand. "Ah Hikari your awake. Thank goodness. Now I've sent word to Lady Tsunade of your condition." Sakura said. "What condition?" you asked confused. "Oh you don't know?" she said. "Know what?" you asked getting irritated that she wouldn't just spit it out. "your four months pregnant with twins. That's why you colapsed. You over did it." she said to you smiling. "What! No! No! How? Wait I know. Uh this can't be happening." you grabbed your black hair in your hands and scrunched it up in stress. "Now Hikari I need to know who the father is so I can inform Lady Tsunade." Sakura said making you panick even more. "Um. . . . . " Just then the door opened and in walked Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Yamato and Gai. "Oh Lady Tsunade. Hikari was just sbout to inform me of who the father was." Sakura told her. "Well. Who is it?" Lady Tsunade asked looking at you. You lowered your head looking at you hands folded in your lap as you answered. "Sasuke Uchiha is the father of my children." Everyone in the room looked at you shocked not wanting to believe what they had just heard. "Hikari. Your actions leave me no choice but to have Anbu and Jonin level ninja watch you at all times I'm going easy because of your pregnancy. After they are born you will be trialed infront of the Council." Lady Tsunade said sternly. You just nodded your head.

You are now seven months pregnant with a boy and girl. Anbu and other ninja have been watching you like hawks so you have't been able to tell Sasuke. Lady Tsunade had sent a few teams out to search for him and tell him but there was no luck finding him only one team was left searching for him. You're laying down in your bed. You wanted a home birth and Lady Tsunade thought it would be best and you felt more comfortable and relaxed at home. So you're laying down and today it was Yamato, Naruto, Sai and Sakuras' turn to watch you. Sakura had finally gotten over her crush on Sasuke and forgave you for sneaking behind everyones' back to see him. You were daydreaming about where Sasuke might be when all of a sudden pain shot from your lower abdomen and wrapped its way around to your lower back. You had been having contractions all day since one am it was now six pm an the contractions were three minutes apart. Just as the contraction subsided another one came and you had the urge to push so you did. No-one was in the room. Yamato, Sai and Naruto were stationed outside your door and Sakura had gone to get your something to eat. Just as you pushed a gush of water followed and you had guessed you water broke. You screamed as another intense contraction hit. "Ahhhhhh!" Everyone came running in. Sakura quickly ran over and checked you and cofirmed you were in labour. "I'm sorry I should of said somethingbut I didn't want to bother anyone." you started Just then the door burst open and none other than Sasuke came running in with Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino behind him. Sakura got really mad and shooed everyone but Sasuke and Hinata out the door.

"Sasuke." you said between pants. "I'm glad Kakashi and his team found me in time." he said smiling down at you. "I've spoken to the Hokage and have agreed to help them against the Akatsuki in turn to spend my future with you and our children." You just smiled at him knowing everything was going to be okay.

"Push" Sakura kept telling you. You continued to push with each contraction and two hours later your first son was born. You named him Daisuke Uchiha. He looked exactly like Sasuke with your brown eyes. Three hours after Daisuke was born your daughter came into the world. You named her Kotone Uchiha and she looked just like you but had her fathers onyx eyes. You layed there holding Kotone as Sasuke held Daisuke next to you. "You did great Hikari. I'm proud of you." Sasuke said as he kissed your forhead. "Yeah I think Itachi would be proud of both of us." you replied smiling at him.

Five years later

"Come one mummy and daddy it's our first day of ninja school." a five year ole Daisuke said. You and Sasuke laughed and looked down at your two five year old twins. They were only five but they were already swarmed with fan girls and boys. You two were now married and living in the old Uchiha compound. This was the start of the rebirth of the Uchiha clan and you and Sasuke wanted to do Itachi proud and restore honour back to the Uchiha name.


End file.
